


Screwdriver With a Kiss

by yasminkhxns



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and yaz is a gay mess, but we knew that, the doctor is a socially awkward idiot, this was just something quick and fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminkhxns/pseuds/yasminkhxns
Summary: The Doctor forgets something and gives Yaz quite the surprise





	Screwdriver With a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something quick and fun to write and turned out to be longer than i expected tbh. It may not be the best thing i ever wrote but i'm sure its still enjoyable. I'd say it's quite dialogue heavy but what you gonna do lmaooo

"So, where we thinking today fam? Past? Present? Future?" The Doctor chatted away to her companions as she pressed buttons and twisted knobs on the TARDIS console to set them floating through space. Yaz was the first of three to pipe up, always the most eager to explore the universe.

 

"The future! I want to see more of what humans do, as I won’t technically be around to see it."

 

"Yeah I’m with Yaz, do we really have flying cars?" Ryan almost vibrated at the idea of it.

 

The Doctor lifted her head grinned back at the two of her youngest companions, "Oh yes."

 

"So no Elvis again then?"

 

The Doctor made her way over to the oldest of the three humans then, placing her hand on his shoulder with a soft smile "I promise we’ll see him soon Graham."

 

"Really?" The hope in his eyes gleaming.

 

"Really, really."

 

The Doctor removed her one hand from Graham’s shoulder and clapped them both together to announce the days plan. "Right! The future and flying cars it is then. But how about some breakfast and a cuppa before we set off? The year I have in mind has the best cars but some of the weirdest food. Even I haven’t tried some of it."

 

Ryan chuckled, "That’s saying something, you literally ate dirt in Norway."

 

"Oi! I think you’ll find it was soil, and it actually has a lot of nutrients!"

 

Yaz shook her head but couldn’t help the smile on her face at her friend’s justification for eating soil. "Same difference Doctor, but it’s still pretty gross."

 

The Doctor stuck her tongue out and turned away from her fam to head toward the corridor that she knew led to the kitchen, throwing her hands up in the air, "Well you’re the ones missing out!"

 

 

Graham elected to make pancakes for the team, much to the Doctor’s excitement who couldn’t stop fidgeting in her seat as she explained all the other types of alien pancakes she’d tried in the past.

 

"Tell you what though, would not recommend Grendlsclorchian pancakes. Green, goopy and bubbly. They were absolutely disgusting!"

 

Ryan grimaced at the thought of such a perfect breakfast food being ruined in such a way, "urrghh, that sounds so gross."

 

The Doctor carried on rambling, hands flying everywhere as she spoke, "I know! But they were a delicacy on Grendlsclorch and I was at breakfast with their king. So I had to eat them and I’ve honestly never been so sick in my life, and I’m a 2000-year-old alien who’s ate all sorts of rubbish! I felt more sorry for Bill if I’m honest." The Doctor’s face scronched at the memory of her old companion’s face turning the same colour of said pancakes after one bite of them.

 

As if trying to distance herself from the thought of the terrible pancakes, The Doctor leant back in her chair and picked up her cup of tea, "Mind you" she took a sip "not as bad pears."

 

The Doctor danced around the console as she plotted their course for the year two million on the planet Boria 9T. "This is a wonderful human colony fam, never had any major issues as far as I know. They’re a very botanical bunch, made some wonderful alien hybrid plants! Colours you can’t even imagine!"

 

 Yaz was enraptured by the Doctor as she danced and spoke, golden locks flying around her face. She watched as the alien woman pulled down a final lever and blew a chunk hair out of her face. Yaz could watch her all day, the Doctor’s aura was magnetic, even though Yaz knew her feelings for the Doctor were more than just simple captivation. The lingering touches of her friend were not lost on her, and she had caught the Doctor staring when she thought Yaz wasn’t looking on more than one occasion. Yaz initially dismissed it, assuming it was just her imagination allowing her to fantasize, but as the Doctor looked over at her after having finished piloting the sentient ship and smiled at her like she was the stars they had flown through so many times together, she was certain every one of the Doctor’s actions meant something more.

 

The Doctor broke their gaze and rounded the console to head to towards the doors, opening one of them as she shouted to her team over her shoulder "Come on then gang lets get going! Lots to see." The three humans went to follow their alien friend but Yaz lingered behind noticing something on the console.

 

"Doctor?"

 

The Doctor's head poked back through the doors. "Yes Yaz?"

 

"Aren’t you forgetting something?"

 

The Doctor walked back up to the console towards Yaz with a look of realisation on her face as Yaz smiled back at her. "Oh of course, silly me!"

 

In that moment, the one thing Yasmin Khan was not expecting was for the Doctor to grab her face and kiss her right on the lips. After a second of comprehension she closed her eyes and reciprocated, not entirely sure as to what was going on but not complaining. The Doctor pulled away finally pulled away, a warm smile on her face, contrasting the looks of complete shock on the men’s faces behind her. Yaz was dazed for a moment until the reality of the moment set in and her cheeks set ablaze in recollection of what just happened between the two women, the Doctor still seeming totally unfazed.

 

It was only then that Yaz then slowly lifted her hand, holding out the Doctor’s sonic screwdriver, avoiding the other woman’s gaze as much as possible.

 

"I meant this but thanks."

 

The smile that was on the Doctor’s face was immediately wiped away and quickly replaced with embarrassment about the whole situation. "Oh.. right.. yes." She gently took the screwdriver, their fingers brushing together. The Doctor quickly shoved the sonic back in her inside pocket, trying to figure out what to say. "Of course, that’s what I- I knew that’s what I forgot I- not that that was bad I just- I mean-" She slammed her mouth shut, it was obvious her socially awkward self had no idea what to do, so instead the two women just stared at each other, neither of them knowing what to say. In the end, the Doctor did what she knew how to do best, completely change the subject.

 

"Plants!"The Doctor swivelled on the spot. "Let’s go see the plants. Love the plants here, just you wait, they’re brilliant. Come on boys!" The Doctor flung her arms around both the men’s shoulders and guided them toward the door turning her neck to look back at her missing companion. "Keep up Yaz!" She winked before heading out the doors, leaving Yaz still stood at the console, heat running through her veins. The Doctor just _winked_ at her.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> This was kind of a warm up as i'm home all week so i'm hoping to do a lot of writing. Should be lots of new stuff on the way soon that i'm actually really excited about sharing!


End file.
